Love: Destroyer and Redeemer
by tamtamwrites
Summary: Both Hermione and Draco are taking their chances and going back to Hogwarts for one more year before they start their lives. Both of them have no idea what is in store for them in the future. They had never imagined that their futures might include each other, until a certain troubled Head Boy finds out that he's a Veela. Dramione, Protective Veela, Post-war, dark, but funny.
1. Everything has changed:Hermione

**Hey Guys!**

**I just want to welcome you to yet another Dramione story here on **

**Summary: In Hermione's mind, it seems that since the war has ended, everything has changed, and it cannot go back. Her life seems to be at peace, but the future terrifies her. She is going back to Hogwarts this year as Head girl, and is determined to get back on track and figure out what she wants to do with her life. What she doesn't know is that her life is about to get a lot more complicated, and it will have a lot to do with a troubled Head boy who could be having some problems of his own. Dramione, Veela, somewhat dark, but also funny.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, because she was awesome enough to come up with such an inspiring story and get it out into the world.**

Hermione POV

Hermione took a deep breath as she climbed out of the small cab and out into the heavy rain that was coming down all over london. This was not unusual in this city, though, and Hermione had grown fond of the pattering of the water onto the surfaces all through the gray city.

Pulling her wool coat closer to her body, Hermione rushed to help the cab driver heave her great trunk out of the back of the cab. Once they got it onto the curb, the young driver tipped his baseball cap like an old time gentleman, "G'day, ma'am."

Flattered but also a bit abashed, Hermione smiled back at the young man but looked down at her feet as she paid him for the ride. She was not used to people paying so much attention to her, but the change in that was obvious from the last few months. A lot of things had changed over the last few months, Hermione thought as she walked down the sidewalk, pulling her trunk behind her.

What had changed?

1. The war had finally ended, Voldemort had fallen

2. Harry and Ginny had gotten married, unable to wait any longer

3. Ron had become keeper for the Chudley Cannons

4. The Ministry had been controlled again, but was still a bit unstable

5. Hogwarts had announced that it was opening once again, and would also be accepting students who wanted to retake their seventh year. Hermione was one of the few that were returning.

6. Yes, Hermione had finally grown into a woman, she was no longer the the bushy haired awkward bookworm. The mixture of warfare, stress, and actual physical growth that had taken place in the past had taken its toll on her.

As Hermione let all her thoughts pass through her head, she saw just how much had really changed. Almost all their friends were already set in their careers, beginning their futures. She had always thought that she had had everything figured out, but now, after all she had been through, Hermione really didn't know what she wanted to do. Healing had always been her dream, but she wasn't so sure now. The idea of going back to her home away from home, Hogwarts, reassured her. She knew that she would be alright.

Entering the station, Hermione made her way to the entrance to platform nine and three quarters. The platform was already packed with people when she entered through the pillar, she squeezed through the crowd of people, watching the faces of people for someone she might know. Unfortunately, almost everyone had already boarded the train and were in the compartments. So Hermione just made her way to the last compartment on the train, the only one that wasn't full, and settled herself in. She took off her heavy pea-coat, took out a_ Hogwarts: A History_ from her trunk (her all-time favorite read the always made her think of school), sat down, and started to read.

**So do you guys like it? Yes? No? Maybe So?**

**I know it wasn't much, but it would seriously make my day if you guys would review :)**

**My Chapters will probably be pretty short, but it will make it easier for me to update more often.**

**Next Chapter is in Draco POV XD**


	2. Everything will be different:Draco

**Hello Wonderful Readers :)**

**I don't want to bore you with my ranting, so I'll make this short and sweet. I wasn't so sure about this story when I started, but I have now decided that I will definitely continue with it.**

Draco POV

"Mother, I promise you, I will be alright." Draco Malfoy said in hushed tones to his mother as they stood near the pillar in between platforms nine and ten in the familiar station.

"Yes, I know. But I still want you to promise me that you will be careful. Some of the other students may not understand that we are no longer people to be hated." Narcissa said, sniffing and trying to hold back tears.

"Oh, stop blubbering, Mother. You were never one to be hated, that was Father, and he is gone now. He is locked up, far away from here, just like he always deserved." Draco said, looking into his mother's lovely blue eyes and brushing off the water that had begun pouring out of her eyes.

"Draco, please do not speak of your father that way." Narcissa whispered through her sniffing. Draco decided not to retort, his mother had been very emotional since his father had been taken away. He, honestly, wasn't sad to see him go, Lucius had always been cruel to Draco and his mother. He truly did get what he deserved.

"You will write, won't you, Draco?" Narcissa said looking up at her son.

"Everyday." Draco said, and with that he embraced his mother briefly, kissing the top of her head. "I have to go now or I'll be late, I love you."

"I love you, Draco." Narcissa said as Draco pushed his trolley toward the pillar, "Stay out of trouble!"

"Perhaps." Draco called back at his mother, smiling. She was and always would be the only person he was this happy with. During the war, it had been his Mother that he had tried to protect from Lucius's involvement with Voldemort. She was now his only friend and all his family.

Draco's smile faded as he walked throught the pillar and onto Platform 9 ¾. It was only crowded with parents now, all the students were already on the train. Draco hurried to the end of the train, avoiding the stares of people as he passed. It was obvious that some of the parents would be sending letters to Headmistress Mcgonagall, complaining that the Ex-death eater had been let back into school. Draco grimaced, they could judge all they wanted, but he knew that things were going to be different now. He would finish school, get a good job, and support his mother and himself.

Draco pulled his trunk up onto the train and down the corridor, the students who recognized him gawked at him like he had a third eye or something. He ignored them, looking down at the floor in front of him, still grimacing. Soon he made it to the last compartment, all the others were full. He pulled open the sliding door and stepped in.

He looked up and saw only one girl sitting in the corner of the compartment, by the window. Oh, great. He was going to have to spend the whole ride in a compartment with some loner. He looked the girl over, she hadn't noticed him yet, her nose was in a book. She was sitting comfortably, feet propped up on her trunk. She probably couldn't have lifted it up onto the holding rack. She was in simple clothes, a casual blue dress, black leggings, and brown oxford shoes. He had to admit, she was pretty. She had a small body, but her perportions were nice. She also had long brown curls that covered her face from his view.

As he stepped farther into the room, the girl seemed to hear something and looked up. After a second, I recognized her, "Granger?"

"Malfoy? What on Earth are you doing here?" Her voice was still bossy sounding, but something was different about it. But her voice wasn't the only thing, wow, had that bookworm changed. She actually looked good now, well, she was getting better toward the end of fifth year, but she was definitely not the awkward girl she had always seemed to be. Malfoy tried to clear his head, sure, she looked different, but they still hated each other.

"Thought I'd like another year of torturing poor little souls. What about you, Granger? I thought you'd be smart enough to support Weasel by now. Or was he did he wise up a bit and realize that he would be better off poor than being with you?" Draco drawled. He couldn't help but smirk as he insulted her, it felt like something from another lifetime coming back to him.

**Okay, I just have to say, I love Draco and his Mother. She is one of the only people he truly cares about, because he's mommy's little darling :)**

**To all of you who think that Draco might be acting soft, don't worry, he's still a troubled bad boy. I feel really strongly about keeping character's personalities true to the way they were supposed to be.**

**Kuribohh: Congrats, as I promised, you made my day :) Anyway, thank you for reviewing, and I hope you keep reading.**

**Please review, it just makes me so happy to see that someone actually thinks something of my writing.**


	3. The New Heads: Hermione

**Hey Dramione Readers!**

**So glad that you've decided to read this story :)**

**Much Thanks To All Of You!**

Hermione POV

"Oh, ha-ha." Hermione said sarcastically up at the smirking boy. Then she looked back down at her book, it was best to just ignore Malfoy. Maybe he would go away.

She had thought to soon, though, because he soon figured out that she had been ignoring him, and decided to make as much noise as possible. He threw his trunk up onto the rack, letting it clang down onto the metal. Then he sat down on the bench opposite from her, but closer to the door. He threw his feet up onto the bench across from him, and propped his head back against the cushion, looking up at the ceiling.

Hermione continued to ignore him, and tried to enjoy her book. She particularly liked this section, it was about the many secret passages in Hogwarts and how they came to be. After a while, Hermione was beginning to think that Malfoy really was going to let the train ride pass in silence. Of course, she was wrong.

POP!

Hermione's head shot up in alarm, looking around for the source of the sound. Then she spotted Malfoy, chewing on something. She was confused for a second, but then he blew a gigantic bubble with the gum that was in his mouth. The bubble burst with another deafening sound. It was obviously some sort of chewing gum that had been magically altered to be extremely loud.

Malfoy looked over at her and smirked, "What you lookin' at, Granger?"

Hermione tried to hold her tongue, but it was no use, "An ugly little ferret brat who still acts like he's a four-year-old." She snapped, glaring at him, "Honestly, what are you even doing here?"

"I thought I already told you, I-" Draco began, talking to her like she was stupid.

"I meant why are you in this compartment?" Hermione snarled.

"Isn't it obvious? I wanted to spend some quality time with you, Granger. After all, it's been so long since we've talked. The last time I saw you was-" Malfoy stopped suddenly, and She imagined that he was remembering the last time they had seen each other, just as she was. It had been at the Malfoy Manor, and she had been writhing on the ground, being tortured by his aunt. "Turns out that Hogwarts got some good credit for being the school that taught everyone that had anything to do with the fall of Voldemort. Every other compartment is packed."

She wondered for a moment why he had stopped himself from talking about that day at the Manor. Would it be fun for him to rub her own past horrors in her face? I was about to reply, but the compartment door swung open and someone walked in.

Malfoy and Hermione looked over to see who it was, and were both surprised to see Professor Mcgonagall standing inside the doorway. Or it was Headmistress now, thought Hermione.

"There you are, Mr. Malfoy! I need to speak to you, and-Oh! You're here too, Miss Granger." The Headmistress said, looking a bit confused, but she quickly recovered. "Well, I do need to talk to you both, and it may as well be here."

Hermione was in shock as she watched the Headmistress walk out of the compartment. She looked back down at the pin in her hand, it was shiny and black, with a ornate silver H on it. Professor Mcgonagall had just informed her that Hermione would be serving as Head Girl this year, and Malfoy would be Head Boy. Hermione just looked down at her pin, still confused. Why would The Professor chose her to be Head Girl? Sure, she was at top of the class, but she hadn't even been at school last year.

What puzzled Hermione even more was why they would choose Malfoy? He was a death eater for Merlin's sake! He was rude and selfish, not material for a Head Boy. Plus, Hermione would have to share quarters with him. She wouldn't be able to stand that for very long, that was for sure.

She looked up then, seeming to come out of a trance, and saw that Malfoy was staring at her. Not with anger or disgust, like his usual glare, but another emotion. Worry? Fear? Before Hermione could come up with a matching emotion, Malfoy looked away. Hermione hastily looked back down at her book, and the rest of the trip was spent in an extremely awkward silence.

**Please, the one thing that inspires me to write is your responses :) **

**Review! Tell me how you think it's awesome, or even if you think it's just so-so. Tell me what you like, or don't like? What should I change? You really do have a say when it comes to my writing? Unless your ideas have anything to do with her getting back together with Ron. Which if you're reading this, I assume you don't.**

**Thank you! More Draco POV next chapter ( I think I'll just keep alternating)**


	4. A Dream: Draco

**Hello!**

**So I just want to say that I am so grateful for all of you have reviewed on this story, you know that I take your advice very seriously. Also, a thanks to all of you who favorited this or added this story to your alert list. I have high hopes for this story, and I will do my best to help it blossom into a the best it can be.**

Draco POV

Head Boy! Since when had he shown any potential for Head Boy? Sure, he'd gotten top in all of his classes except for the ones he had with Granger, but his attitude had never been at all towards anything really. He had always acted as if nothing mattered, like the world was only there for his entertainment. Or at least that was what he let others see. Draco's mother had always said that she saw that there was more in him, and that he should let people see that, but of course he didn't.

He decided to dismiss the choice of him as Head Boy for some sort of redemption test, they were just trying to give him a second chance. Which Draco guessed was kind enough, but he wished that he didn't have to do it with Granger. She was obviously the perfect pick for the Head Girl though, so he was gonna be stuck with her.

Draco glanced over at Hermione, she was just contently reading her book, paying no attention to him. Draco decided not to bother her anymore, he had to much to ponder as the train travelled on through the rural areas of England. Draco then simply leaned his head back on the seat, closed his eyes, and ran through his thoughts, just like his mother had taught him to do when he was overwhelmed. Though soon he drifted into sleep.

_His whole body seemed to be rattling with his shivers as Draco trudged through the snow. He was clearly not dressed for such an event, since he was dressed only in his school trousers, shoes, and shirt. Draco looked around himself, but only saw snow and bare black trees. His breath puffed up from his mouth in thick clouds and and his clothes were getting soaked, yet he kept walking. He didn't know why he kept going, but he couldn't stop. _

_ Then he heard it, a small sound ahead of him, a laugh. Draco's head snapped up at the sound, and again he looked around, but he saw no one. The sound seemed to come from ahead of him, so he walked faster, stumbling through the snow. The farther he went, though, the less he could see. Soon he was only seeing a few trees, because all the others had been engulfed in a thick swirling fog. The laugh rang through the air again, light and joyful. The laugh was like bells, definitely a girl. _

_ Draco found himself frantically looking around for the girl, trying to find her. But the fog just kept closing around on him. All around him was a swirl of white and gray, he could not see anything but himself. He didn't stop moving though, he trudged on through the snow, stumbling even more. _

_ The next sound that he heard was one that would make anyone's spine shiver. It was a scream, a bloodcurtling scream, and it was a girl's scream. Somehow Draco knew it was the same girl who had laughed, the one he had been following. Draco whirled around in urgency now, still looking for the girl._

_ He stumbled then, and something on his sleeve caught his eye. Draco looked down and saw that a dark red stain was running up his sleeves, blood. He looked down at his chest, his whole front was spattered with blood, bold against his white shirt. He was confused and disturbed for a moment, but then the scream shot through the air again._

"Malfoy! Malfoy, wake up! We're here and you're not even dressed yet." A voice yelled, and Draco's eyes shot open. He sat up straight, startled, the screaming still ringing in his ears. He looked around, still confused, not taking in his surroundings properly.

"Malfoy?" The voice said again, and Draco saw the girl standing in front of him. It was Granger, much easier to recognize her now that she was in uniform. She was staring at him intently, looking a bit worried. Draco realized that he did look quite startled, and understood her expression.

Quickly, Draco righted his features into a hard scowl. Then, not really thinking of anything else to say, Draco grabbed his trunk and walked out of the compartment.

**I kind of just want to show more of Draco's dark and mysterious manner in this chapter, especially through his somewhat disturbing dream. Perhaps Hermione will think about how restless he was in his sleep later? :)**

**The dream had some inspiration though, it was influenced by one of my new favorite songs: I know I'm a wolf by Young Heretics**

**Anyway, What did you think? PLEASE REVIEW!Your thoughts on this mean the world to me, and I'm sure that all of you have some sort of thought on this.**

**Next Chapter: Hermione goes to the feast without Harry and Ron :( and Draco acts like a bit of a loner **


End file.
